Only You
by deluce
Summary: There are many places I could go. But only one place I want to go. I get in my truck and turn the key in the ignition. I drive down my street and head to the Cullen's house; Bella/Edward.


**A/N: ****I thought I would write a Bella/Edward story. This is my take on what would have happened if Bella had dated Jacob and he broke up with her. ****All human! **** AU… In this story Jacob and Bella are the same age. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

**|Bella|**

I was happy to see that Jacob had kept to his side of the deal. We hadn't spoken properly for days. Every time I tried to get close to him he'd put an obstacle in the way. I watched him for a while, before I decided I should get out of my truck and see him.

I open the door slowly; I climb out of my truck, and walk towards him. I smile at him, he returns it, but it doesn't meet his eyes. I start to walk slower, I know something is wrong. I can see it in his eyes. They are usually so magnetic, yet today, they seem dead and empty.

Not life resides in his chocolate brown eyes. And it pains me to see that. The wind is harsh, and the air is icy and bitter. "Hi," I say when I am stood in front of him. His eyes meet mine, before he looks down at the floor.

"Hey," he replies "Walk with me," it's not a question; it's not a demand either. I follow him to the edge of my garden, just where the forest starts. My heart starts to beat rapidly. I can barely breathe; I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea, because I am seriously regretting it now. Why couldn't I have just left things how they were?

"Jake why are we stood here?" I ask. The harsh wind whips my hair around my face. The harsh wind bites my face.

He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Bells," He says. My heart sinks, I know what his words mean, but I refuse to believe it, until he actually says the words, the words he means when he says 'sorry'.

"About what?" I ask, I try to keep calm, but I can hear my voice tremble.

He takes another deep breath. "I…I think that we should break-up." There they were the words I never wanted to hear him say. The words I had been dreading to hear for the past two year. A roll of nausea sweeps through me. I can feel the bile inching up my throat.

I shake my head slowly, mechanically. I try to clear my thoughts but nothing works. I can feel the tears burning in my eyes. I blink, and a tear runs down my face, it's warm against my cold skin. I let out a wracked breath; I see fog leave my mouth. It clouds our conversation. I hate the weather in Forks. I always have, that was why I hated Forks, that and there was nothing. But then I met Jacob, and all that changed.

"Bella, say something," he begs.

"Like what?" I snap. "What am I supposed to say Jacob?" I pause and shrug "Never mind we'll still be the best of friends and I'll see you around?" I say sardonically.

He sighs "Bells, why are you acting like this?" he asks quietly.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" I ask, I can't stop myself, I don't really want to know he reason, I expect it'll only make me feel worse when I find out. It's most likely something I have done. I don't know what I could have done. I don't even know why he wants to break up. We did everything together. We talked, we laughed we did other stuff, couple stuff. We told each other everything. What could have possibly turned it sour in the last few days?

"I'm just not sure where we stand anymore," he says.

"What, the hell does that mean?" I ask, I can hear the anger in my voice.

He sighs "Look, Bells, I love you. Or I did," he says "But I don't know where we fit anymore. I don't know what I want. I need to figure things out first." He says.

I can't help but think of how ridiculous he sounds when he says this. I can't believe him when he says things like this, who would give such a stupid excuse. I reach up and grab his neck; I pull him into a kiss in a last minute attempt to change his mind. The kiss is wet, due to my tears that now free fall down my cheeks.

Is it possible for a heart to break into more than two pieces? Because I am sure mine is shattered, into hundreds. "Jake don't … don't do this please," I beg. I know it's a wasted attempt. I know his mind will be made up. And I just look desperate for trying to get him to change his mind.

"I'm sorry Bella, we're just not working. It isn't working," he whispers. He moves his head away from mine, my hand slips away from his neck. I want to strangle him; I want to hit him until he feels just a little inkling of the pain that I am feeling.

If I had the energy I probably would hit him, but it's gone, any bit of life I had in me today, or ever has gone, all because of Jacob. The boy who I have been so madly in love with for years. The boy hat I thought would never hurt me. It shows how much I know.

"Fuck you, Jacob," I say. My voice croaks, and there is no animosity or malice in my voice, there's nothing in it, it's dead, flat.

"Bella please, don't be like this," he whispers again "Everything will be okay, I promise," he says. "I just need some time to think things over about you… About us," he says. "I'm sorry," he says. He places his hands on either side of my face, and wipes away the tears that cascade down my face.

He walks me back up to his bike. I am just thankful that no one is in. I wouldn't want Charlie to see me like this, who knows how he's react. "Bye, Jake," I say. "I love you," It's true, it's always true. Every time I have ever said those words to him, I have meant them. I am not one to use the word love lightly.

"I love you too," he says "But not the way I did, not the way I should, I'll see you around Bella." He says.

He drives away on his bike, he doesn't wear a helmet, or any protective gear, he never has. He was always reckless. And I used to be safe and uptight about many things. He brought that out of me. He made me appreciate adrenaline, living dangerously. I'll always than him for that, because without him, I wouldn't have done half of the things that I have.

I watch him as he drives off of my street and rounds the corner in the direction of La Push. I only look away from the direction he went in when I can't see him anymore.

My breathing is racked. And I ache, my chest feels hollow, I feel like I could crumble at any minute. I walk slowly to the door of the house, and I consider going inside, and dropping to the floor, or smothering myself with my pillow will my tears soak into my bed sheets. But I don't. I won't.

Instead I turn around and head for my truck. I go the one place I know I can if anything ever happens. I could go see, Jess but she'd be hopeless she'd probably just make me go shopping. I guess I could see Mike, but he might just end up hitting on me, which is the last thing I need right now.

There are many places I could go. But only one place I want to go. I get in my truck and turn the key in the ignition. I drive down my street and head to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**The story will alternate between Edward and Bella's POV… Bear with me please; I am new to writing for Twilight. I hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review. **


End file.
